Fifth Act : Three Weeks After the incident
Happened after the season 2 was finished - PART ONE Clyna : DEATH!!!!!!!!!! Syrine : What's wrong, Kiri-chan? Clyna : To think of us to be stay here for the rest of our lives....! I'm so boring want to go out but also scared because what if I didn't get out of here...-desu!! Syrine : Kiri-chan... Kirichan .... Kiri-chan.... Clyna : Aaaaaah! I don't want to be kept in this room forever-desu!! I want to GO OUT!!!!! Syrine : Kiri-chan!!! Get a hold of yourself! As Syrine trying to knock some senses to Clyna, Millay and Lynne were observing them. Millay : She's broken. Lynne : If I was to say the truth, Clyna is the most dramatic one and emotional one in our team. Millay : Nice words you have, may I have do you have one for YOURSELF then? Lynne : I have but I have no intention to tell you. Millay : Hah? No like I want to know.... just wanted to use that to toy you since you always get a piece of me so easily! PART TWO Millay : a years ago, the way things worked out I ended up joining hands with them, now having to meet more people and became friend but... I can't not become a friend to them , can't laugh and smile like they do. No, I can't allow myself to. From here on, I can't just ignore all the wrongdoings I committed. If I don't then....I....I.... Clyna : What's wrong Millay-desuka? You've been so quiet all this time-desuyo. Oh, I got it! Millay you're hungry aren't you!? I know I know how you feel. When you feel seriously empty inside and just wanna chow down, talking is such a paaaaaain desuyo-ne~! So WHAT do Millay wanna do? Order a pizza or something?! By chances, I was just looking at a flyer in the newspaper earlier for this delicious, calorie-filled.....! Millay : HEY YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! A BONA FIDE IDIOT BITCH! Clyna : A-aah! M-Millay is so hungry she's turned in a bullying wolf again!! Millay : YAAAAAA-AAAARRGH! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOU MOUTH UP! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SORT THINGS OUT WITH MYSELF, SO BE QUIET!! EVEN JUST FOR A DAMN MOMENT GIVE ME SOME PEACE AND QUIET THAT I DESERVED!!!! PART THREE Millay : since six months ago, all the sins I've committed up until yesterday, aren't something that I can atone for easily. Because I understand that I won't try to escape anymore. That's right, peace...! ''Huh?! Millay got freaked out when she realized Lynne was staring at her for the whole time. Then she get back to her world again. Millay : ''something that...!! ...Uh... *averted her eyes away* there's already a big.... wall right in the center... of my.... ...Urg... ( -_- ;) Lynne : Stare~ Millay : the heck now? Now it's her, why is she only being silent and staring so intently? W-What is it?! Instead of just sitting there, how about you say something? Lynne : ..... To live means to be combat-ready. Millay : Eeeeek!! FORGET IT! DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME! JUST PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, JUST STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!! (; 0_0 lll) Lynne : Hehehe. Now now, don't say that... Millay. ~ *creepy* Millay : ISN'T THERE A SINGLE NORMAL PERSON IN THIS PLAAAAAACE?!?! *Cried* ---- Will be continued after the third season is publish. Ok. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series Category:Spin-off Chapters